


[untitled]

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dialogue Heavy, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abortion, No Gore, Random & Short, The Author Regrets Everything, eridium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: This was meant to be the prologue to a HJ/OFC story, but I abandoned it pretty quickly. I still kinda like this one scene, and so I decided to post it separately. CW: implied abortion, eridium experimentation on humans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark, I guess. The truth is, I don't know anymore. This was written in October, and I don't remember how far I was in the game, but I'm pretty sure it was long before Where Angels Fear To Tread. So, I didn't know the lore much yet. Still, I think Jack isn't too OOC, and human eridium experimentation is a very Jack thing to do. If you are curious what happens when you pump people full of eridium, read away. But please, head the tags and CW.

“This is the only one that survived?” a deep voice asked above her, one she didn’t recognise, though she knew that she should. Where did she hear it before?

“Yes, sir.” This voice she knew very well. This doctor saw her every day.

“This one?” The man’s voice was amused and incredulous. “This tiny nothing?”

“Yes, sir,” the woman concurred again. “Out of three hundred and fifty-four test subjects we received in the last shipment, seventy-seven survived Phase One. All of them with the same blood type. This one and other two survived Phase Two. The two male subjects were tended to heavily with our best medicine, this one was from the group that doesn't receive any medical supplements. The two male subjects both died upon receiving the twenty-fifth dose, already being on life support and almost brain dead since dose twenty. This one, however, survived all thirty-six doses and Phase Three altogether.” A hint of smugness could be heard under the layers of professionality in her voice.

“Was it a miracle?” the man asked.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“How did this puny nothing survive, without help, while others didn’t, even with our best, _expensive_ medicine? If I recall correctly, only twenty-two subjects ever survived long enough to begin Phase Three, all of them were in the medically aided group, and none survived more than thirty doses. _How did this one?_ Is it her age, her blood type, her hair colour, the shape of her left pinky? Everything combined? Do we focus our testing on children now?” His voice was exasperated and mocking.

The scientist kept quiet while the man spoke, and she quickly composed herself when he shut up. “We are sure we know the reason this one got so far.” Why she chose such a non-committal answer, though? Maybe shame? “The girl was…” she couldn’t get the sentence out on the first try. Definitely shame.

“My patience, doctor,” the man warned in a deep growl.

“She was pregnant when the experiment started, sir,” the doctor blurted out quickly. The girl on the bed stirred in her sleep, though no-one paid attention to it. “’She was four months along when she got to the facility, and she was immediately chosen for this experiment.”

The man chuckled darkly. “Interesting… I don’t remember approving testing on pregnant subjects.”

The atmosphere in the room changed to one of fear. “M-my colleagues went b-behind m-my back, sir,” the doctor stammered. “I d-did not approve of this, but she was promising after Phase One, and I thought…” her voice was getting quieter by second, until it disappeared completely.

The man moved, presumably towards the doctor. A low whimper could be heard, and a threatening whisper: “Good job for not stopping the testing, then, doctor.”

A cry of relief escaped the woman as the man backed away and laughed at her fear. _Your face!_ he exclaimed through laughter. She was probably ready to die, and more than happy that it wasn’t happening.

“Where is the baby?” he asked, voice still full of amusement.

“B-baby?” the doctor asked, sounding dumbfounded.

“Yes, the baby. Four months, plus six months of treatment, that’s nine. Where is it then?” His mood changed so swiftly; attitude so impatient now, amusement gone.

“Oh, the boy…” The doctor remembered, and the girl on the bed stirred again. “We had to get rid of it during Phase Three. It was threatening the girl’s life. When we opened her,” uneasiness took over the woman’s voice as she remembered the procedure, “there was no baby anymore. It was a tumour composed of human cells and other interesting things. We will send you a report on that soon. We think that the fetus absorbed everything lethal for the human body, and that’s why the girl survived.”

“And the result? I don’t see any siren-markings. What’s the result?” His attention shifted to the, girl and he walked closer, leaning above her.

“We are not sure, yet. So far, she has shown signs of unhuman powers, but she is not a siren. We keep her sedated after a series of spontaneous human ignition cases that lead to personnel deaths.”

“Is she dangerous? Vengeful?” he asked, leaning even closer. His hot breath danced on her skin.

“No, sir. She just seems… scared and confused. She seems to have no memory of her past, though she has presumably some of her knowledge. When asked about programming – her former field – she seems to be very knowledgeable. On the other hand, she doesn’t even remember her name. When nervous, she triggers her abilities.”

The man hummed, pleased. “Good job, doctor… ehm, Simons? Sitwell? Samson? It doesn’t matter. You got yourself a rise. I want this girl transferred to Helios ASAP. We will have some fun, hopefully.” He finally allowed himself to touch her, letting his hand travel down her face, her neck, down her body where his hand slipped under her white hospital shirt. He gently traced the scar on her stomach. “A baby, who would have thought? All we need to do is put a baby in them, and then we have ourselves an army of super-humans.”


End file.
